


Anywhere Away With You

by Jamboree2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Except for the fact that they're girls), Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Liam Niall and Zayn are there for like 3 seconds, Mile High Club, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, idk what other tags this needs, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamboree2/pseuds/Jamboree2
Summary: Louis sighs, “I like you, Harry, ok?”Harry blinks. And blinks again. And then she leans in and softly presses her lips to Louis’, something she’s been wanting to do for as long as she’s known her.It only lasts a brief second before she pulls back, and Louis looks just as stunned as she feels.“I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Harry whispers. “I didn’t know you felt that way, or I would’ve done it a long time ago.”“God, we’re so fucking stupid,” is all Louis says before pressing their mouths back together.Or, the one where Louis and Harry join the mile-high club.Title from Anywhere by Rita Ora.





	Anywhere Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a Christmas fic, but I got distracted and ended up writing this instead.  
> (I wrote this in 3 hours and didn't proofread it, so there might be typos - sorry.)
> 
> Enjoy.

..

They’re on the plane to Tokyo, heading there for a concert and some interviews, and Harry is too excited to sleep.

She just loves everything about Japan -- the people, the food, the scenery. She is in love with Japan, and she cannot wait to get there. The only problem is they won’t be getting there for another nine hours or so.

Usually she loves the plane ride too, but they’ve taken a night flight this time, so instead of playing card games and bantering, everyone has decided to sleep.

Ideally, she would be sleeping right now, but she’s practically vibrating with excitement, so eager to land and meet all their Japanese fans.

Looking around, she realizes everyone else is asleep. Zayn has got her head rested on Liam’s shoulder, both of them fast asleep. They make quite a cute pair, and Harry wishes she had her phone to take a picture of the two of them. 

Harry looks across the aisle to see Niall, blonde hair barely visible from where she’s completely covered by a blanket.

She supposes she could get out of her seat and walk around, maybe head to the front of the plane and bother some of the crew, but she’d feel too guilty. They already work hard enough, trying to keep the five of them in check all the time.

But Harry is _bored_. She forgot her charger, her phone died before they even boarded this flight, and her laptop is stashed somewhere in her checked luggage. 

Her leg starts shaking on its own accord, and she thinks she might honestly go insane on this flight. The only sounds are the soft snores Niall is letting out, and the roar of the plane’s engines.

She tries to look out the window, but Louis is occupying the window seat and apparently decided to shut the blind on it before falling asleep.

She loses focus for a moment, staring at Louis’ eyelashes and parted lips. She’s not trying to be creepy, but Louis just looks so _soft_ when she’s asleep. She kind of wants to kiss her.

She quickly shakes that thought away and tries to lean over Louis, attempting to reopen the blind and get a look outside. 

Realistically, she knows it’s probably just pitch darkness. But still, she wants to see. It’s not like she has anything else to do.

Her elbow slips out from underneath her, and before she has a chance to regain her balance, she’s landed fully on top of Louis.

Louis flails awake, whisper-yelling “What the fuck, Harry,” taking her earbuds out and pushing Harry off her.

Harry ends up on floor, and she pouts up at Louis, unaffected by the daggers shooting out of Louis’ eyes.

“M’so bored, Lou,” she complains, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the others.

“Then go to fucking sleep,” Louis says grumpily, rolling her eyes and moving to put her earbuds back in.

“NO!” Harry yells, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realizes how loud she was.

Louis looks mildly startled, putting her earbuds back in her lap and looking at Harry like she’s lost her mind. Which honestly, she probably has. She feels like she’s been on this plane for a week already.

“I can’t sleep, I’m going out of my mind,” Harry pouts, hoping Louis will take pity on her.

Louis’ face softens a bit, and she reaches out a hand to help Harry up off the floor, back into her seat.

“Do you want to share my headphones?” She asks, holding one of the buds out to Harry.

Harry briefly considers it before shaking her head, knowing she’s far too restless to sit still and listen to music.

“I need to burn off my energy somehow, I’ll be too tired to perform if I don’t sleep tonight,” Harry says, feeling close to tears from how exhausted she is.

Louis tilts her head at her for a moment. “I have an idea, but it might be weird,” Louis hedges, looking a little nervous.

“What is it, then?” Harry asks, intrigued. Louis is chewing on her nail, not meeting her eyes, still seeming hesitant. “Come on Lou, tell me.”

Louis’ gaze finally lands back on Harry. “Ok, so you know how you said you need to sleep? Well, there is one thing that always helps me get to sleep, and it’s probably weird to say this to you because you’re my best friend, but I really think it’ll help you get to sleep, and --”

Harry places a hand on Louis’ leg, effectively cutting her off. “It’s not weird unless you make it weird. Just tell me.”

Louis takes a deep breath, then in a rush of air, says “Youcouldgetyourselfoff.”

“Come again?” Harry asks, confused.

“I said, you could get yourself off. It always works for me.” Louis says, a blush colouring her cheeks.

Harry honestly doesn’t know what to say to that. Now she’s got a mental image of a naked Louis on her back, one hand pinching a nipple, the other slowly travelling down her body, making its way to --

Nope. Harry shakes that thought out of her head immediately. Getting turned on will definitely not help her get to sleep.

Louis is giving her a strange look. “Did I make it weird? Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” She lowers her head, cheeks flaming red.

“N-No, it’s fine,” Harry swallows hard, forcing a laugh. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Louis smiles softly, shrugging. “Just trying to help.”

Harry is so incredibly in love with her. “Definitely a helpful suggestion, but what am I supposed to do? Just go to the washroom and get off? It’s way too small, I’d probably get a leg cramp or something.”

Thinking about the logistics of getting off in a plane bathroom is making the whole thing seem decidedly less sexy. 

“Well, I mean, you could just go to the back of the plane and do it.” Louis says, waving a hand in that general direction.

Harry gapes at her. “I can’t do that, out in the open like that? Literally anyone could come by and see me.”

Louis rolls her eyes, “Everyone’s asleep right now, idiot.”

“You’re not asleep,” Harry protests, feeling a little hot under the collar at the thought of Louis watching her get herself off.

“Yes, but I’m not exactly gonna go back there if I know you’re finger-fucking yourself, am I?” Louis challenges.

Harry can’t help the gasp that escapes her. She didn’t even need to imagine a scenario that time, Louis literally just said it for her.

Louis is looking at her strangely. “Are you getting turned on right now?” Her eyes seem a little darker than usual, but Harry might just be imagining things.

“No,” Harry tries to protest, but Louis quirks an eyebrow at her, and she knows it’s useless. She could never lie to Louis. “Yes,” she whispers, defeated.

She’s sure Louis is gonna get up and run away from her any second now. She’s ready for their plane to crash into the nearest ocean, just so she never has to face Louis again.

When she chances a look up at Louis, she has to hold back a whine. Louis’ pupils are blown as she stares at Harry’s mouth, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

Louis abruptly stands up, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling her out of her seat.

“What are you doing, Lou?” Harry asks hesitantly, still feeling a little embarrassed for admitting to Louis that she was turned on. 

Louis stays silent, guiding Harry further towards the back of the plane. It feels eerily empty here, Harry realizes, without the quiet sounds of their bandmates’ breathing. The plane engines still fill the silence, roaring through the darkness.

Louis suddenly leads them into an aisle and pushes Harry down into a seat. Harry goes easily, because of course she does. She would probably jump off a cliff if Louis told her to.

Louis hesitates for a moment before climbing on top of her, Harry’s hands instinctively going to grab at her legs, holding her in place.

Louis still hasn’t said a word, and Harry is getting nervous. Her eyes are darting all over Louis’ face, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“I -- I hate what you do to me,” Louis says softly, letting out a shaky breath.

Harry has never been more confused in her life. “What do I do to you?” she asks, unsure what answer to expect.

“Fuck,” Louis seems frustrated, scrubbing a hand over her face. “You are so infuriating, Harry. You walk around looking like fucking sex on legs and you act like you have no idea what you do to people, no idea of the effect you have on everyone.”

Harry’s mouth has dropped open. She’s definitely dreaming right now. She lets go of one of Louis’ legs for a second to pinch herself on the arm, trying to wake herself up.

Louis scoffs when she notices. “What the hell are you doing right now? Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and you’re not even paying attention.”

Harry snaps her eyes back to Louis’ face. Her cheeks are bright red, and she has that look on her face that she usually gets when she’s sad about something but trying to seem unaffected, the downturned corners of her mouth always betraying her.

Ok, so definitely not a dream then. “What effect do I have on you, Lou?”

Louis sighs, “I like you, Harry, ok? There. I said it. I like you, and you’re really gorgeous, and I really want to get you off, but I didn’t want you to think I was just doing it to help you get to sleep right now because I really like you and I’d like to kiss you and also maybe get you off more in the future.”

Harry blinks. And blinks again. And then she leans in and softly presses her lips to Louis’, something she’s been wanting to do for as long as she’s known her.

It only lasts a brief second before she pulls back, and Louis looks just as stunned as she feels.

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Harry whispers. “I didn’t know you felt that way, or I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“God, we’re so fucking stupid,” is all Louis says before pressing their mouths back together. 

It’s messy, and uncoordinated, and their teeth keep knocking together, but it’s probably the best kiss of Harry’s life. 

She darts her tongue out, eager to know what Louis tastes like, and Louis outright moans. 

Harry feels a throbbing between her legs and has to squeeze her thighs together, barely suppressing a whine.

Her tongue is exploring the inside of Louis’ mouth, mapping out all the areas she’s never gotten to know until now.

They continue like this, tongues clashing together, lips smacking wetly, until Louis pulls back, resting her forehead against Harry’s as she catches her breath.

“I can’t believe how much I like you,” she confesses quietly, and Harry presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, a silent _Me too_.

Harry moves her hands from the backs of her legs to rest them on Louis’ bum, which is pretty much the greatest bum this world has ever seen. Unable to resist, she squeezes it a little, and she almost wants to cry at how soft yet firm it feels.

Louis lets out a choked-off moan, grinding against Harry’s thigh, and Harry holds in a gasp at the wetness she feels seeping through Louis’ shorts.

“Gotta keep quiet, baby, don’t wanna wake up the others,” Harry says, and Louis bites down on her bottom lip, holding in another moan as she grinds on Harry’s leg again.

Harry just watches her, still in disbelief that this is really happening. 

Louis leans in and sucks a lovebite right above the collar of Harry’s sweater, Harry hissing at the sensation of Louis’ teeth on her skin, before Louis soothes the bite with her tongue.

Louis fits her hands around Harry’s waist, under her sweater, then works one hand up to her breast, cupping it and squeezing ever so slightly. 

“Please,” is all Harry can say, the words coming out on an exhale.

Louis pulls back to watch Harry, a dangerous look in her eyes as she flicks Harry’s nipple. Harry’s pretty sure this plane could crash and burn right now and she wouldn’t even notice. 

Louis slowly slides down Harry’s body until she’s on the floor, looking so, so pretty on her knees in front of Harry.

She has a devilish grin on her face as she reaches up and grabs the waistband of Harry’s shorts, slowly sliding them down her legs, Harry lifting her bum to help.

With the shorts out of the way, Louis raises an eyebrow, looking up at Harry. “Going commando today, Styles?”

Harry feels herself blush. “We’re gonna be on a plane all night, it’s a lot comfier,” she says, trying to defend herself.

Louis just smiles at her, gently coaxing her legs apart. “Not complaining, love. Makes for much easier access.” And then Louis leans in and licks right down Harry’s folds. 

Harry can’t help the strangled moan she lets out, and Louis pulls back and presses a finger against her own lips, her eyes gleaming.

“Gotta keep quiet, remember? Can’t have anyone waking up and coming back here to see what the commotion is.”

And that -- well, Harry never thought she was much of an exhibitionist, but that thought makes her moan even louder. 

“God, you fucking love this, don’t you? Knowing anyone could come back here and see us,” Louis says, awe in her voice.

Harry doesn’t reply, just whines and threads her hand in Louis’ hair, urging her on. 

Louis seems to get the message, leaning back in and pressing a soft kiss right above the hood of Harry’s clit.

Harry’s doing her best to stay calm and collected, but Louis’ breathing hotly against her, and it’s really, really hard not to squirm in anticipation.

Thankfully, Louis doesn’t make her wait too long. She swirls her tongue over Harry’s clit, keeping one hand gripping her hip to stop Harry from bucking her hips.

Harry’s grip in Louis’ hair tightens as she tries to push her face further into her, just wanting more. She feels like her whole life has been leading up to this moment, having Louis in between her legs, licking her out tenderly.

Harry is definitely not expecting it when Louis prods her tongue into her center, and she moans so loud she has to bite down on her knuckles to stop herself from doing it again, one of her hands unconsciously moving down to tweak at her nipple. 

Her chest is heaving as Louis slowly slides a finger into her while still sucking on her clit, a quiet moan escaping her.

Louis pumps her finger in and out of Harry a few times, and Harry wants to ask for more, but she’s pretty sure that if she tried to speak right now, the only words that would come out would be _fuck_ and _Louis_.

But they’ve always been so in tune, and Louis knows what Harry needs without her having to say a word. 

And just like that, Louis adds in another finger, scissoring them and stretching Harry out, her tongue joining her fingers and working Harry open.

Harry feels so overwhelmed, and she reaches down to grab Louis’ hand, still gripping her hip, and tangles their fingers together, needing something to anchor her.

Louis speeds up her movements, pumping her fingers into Harry with renewed vigor as she sucks on her clit, and Harry’s legs start shaking.

A devastating moan leaves her lips as her thighs clench around Louis’ head, and then she’s coming, her back arching off the seat as she moans brokenly, a wave of pleasure taking her under.

When she finally comes down from her orgasm, Louis is licking up all of Harry’s juices, her chin glistening with wetness.

She grins up at Harry and flicks her clit with her tongue, making Harry whine from oversensitivity, pushing Louis’ head away.

Louis giggles, briefly kissing Harry’s inner thigh before helping her pull her shorts back up.

Harry helps Louis up from her knees, and she eagerly clambers back on top of Harry, kissing her messily, letting Harry taste herself on Louis’ tongue.

Still kissing her, Harry unbuttons Louis’ shorts and slides her hand down the front of them, firmly clutching Louis’ ass to keep her close. 

Harry gasps when she feels how wet Louis is, her panties fully soaked through.

She rubs her thumb over Louis’ clit, just to hear the destroyed moan she lets out. Her nails are digging into Louis’ ass from how hard she’s holding on.

Louis’ mouth opens in a silent scream, and she looks beautiful as she falls apart above Harry, thighs shaking uncontrollably.

Harry keeps working her through it, rubbing her clit until Louis stops shaking and she drops her head onto Harry’s shoulder, letting out a broken moan when Harry squeezes her ass.

Harry pulls her hand out of Louis’ shorts, bringing her wet fingers up to her mouth to suck the taste of Louis off them.

Harry moans quietly, and Louis’ eyes are dark as she watches her. Once she’s finished, Louis tucks a sweaty curl behind her ear and gently kisses her cheek.

“That was..something else,” Louis says, voice sounding rougher than usual.

Louis shakily buttons her shorts back up before flopping down in the seat next to Harry’s, looking absolutely wrecked. Harry thinks this is the most beautiful she’s ever been.

“M’so glad we finally did that,” Harry whispers, and Louis just giggles and grabs her hand, entwining their fingers. 

The last thing Harry feels before sinking into sleep is Louis pressing a kiss to her shoulder, and then the darkness overtakes her.

.... .- - .

Somebody is shaking her shoulder, and that is definitely not what Harry wants right now. She wants sleep right now. “Gimme five more minutes,” she grumbles.

“Get up, you lazy fucker.” Oh. That’ll be Zayn then. Harry slowly pries her eyes open, blinking away the sleepiness. 

“We’ve just landed, we gotta get off the plane before the crew come yell at us,” Zayn says. 

Harry’s brain feels sluggish, her limbs still heavy with sleep. She glances to her left and feels a slow smile spread across her face when she spots Louis there, still asleep, her warm breaths puffing out against Harry’s shoulder. 

“And wake Lou up too, would you? She’s nicer when you wake her up than when I do it.”

“Got it, we’ll be there in a minute,” Harry says, waving her away.

Once Zayn has gone, Harry leans over and peppers soft kisses all over Louis’ face until her eyes flutter open.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Harry grins, “We just landed, we gotta go.”

Louis smiles lazily at her, giving her a quick peck before standing up and stretching her back out. “Let’s go then,” she says, holding a hand out for Harry.

Harry grabs it, and together they walk back to where their bandmates are waiting

“Hey, look who finally decided to show up,” Niall teases, reaching up to ruffle Harry’s hair. “Why were you guys all the way at the back of the plane anyways?”

Harry panics for a brief second, but Louis cuts in, laughing. “Your snoring was too damn loud, Horan.”

Louis shoots Harry a shy, private smile, and Harry can’t help but smile back. Their Japan trip hasn’t even started yet, and she already knows this plane ride will be the best part.

\-- -.-- ... . .-.. ..-.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it (or if you hated it). Let me know all your thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> Love you :-)


End file.
